


Signs of Life

by Maybethings



Series: Grey Warden and Short Taarbas [5]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. 'crickets, Sten/warden'. Right after the Blight, there are signs that Ferelden is not completely doomed and dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Stones, Big Stones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364473) by [Maybethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings). 



“Crickets!” crowed Natia triumphantly, arms flung wide, hair in joyous disarray.

“…Crickets,” Sten replied, looking up from where he was repairing his boots. “You are overly excitable tonight, Warden.”

“No no no, you don’t get it!” She leaned out the window, breathing in the night air. It smelled of refuse and vermin. “When I was marching to Ostagar, I heard them at night, all night. But as the Blight wore on, they all just…stopped. It was like…” She paused, flushed and thoughtful, collecting the words that flickered like fireflies in her mind. “It was like everything was just waiting to die. But now the war is over. The Blight is gone.” She turned to him. “Come listen to crickets with me,  _kadan_.”

 _The war is never over,_ he wanted to say,  _the fight is never done._ But the sincerity of her gaze and the simple, guileless cheer in her voice kills the words in his throat. It is a side she shows to no other in the party, something she keeps for him and him alone.

So if his  _kadan_ wishes to share the sound of crickets with him, both of them shoulder-to-shoulder and her hands soft around his cold fingertips, he will share it with her without complaint.


End file.
